


The Real Enemy

by Domingo Ocelot (docelot)



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human, Na'vi, Parody, RIAA, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docelot/pseuds/Domingo%20Ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 100-word take on what the RIAA would think of Pandora's global network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Enemy

"...and that is the situation on Pandora, my most exalted lord."  
Maximilian Blackheart, CEO-for-life of the Global Recording Industry Association, leaned forward in his jewel-encrusted throne of bone. "You mean the entire planet is one giant network?"  
"That's right, my lord," simpered Jeeves, his pet sycophant.  
"Do you know what this means?" growled the chief executive, his eyes narrowing to dangerous yellow slits.  
"No, my lord-"  
"It means file-sharing, Jeeves. File-sharing! Prepare the battle cruiser," hissed Maximilian, with a dank exhalation of fetid breath. "Those blue Communists aren't killing music on MY watch."


End file.
